Ultimate Gundam
by Ashia
Summary: A new gundam fighter has arrived and will join Domon and the other fighters on their journey to the 13th gundam fight.
1. Default Chapter

A long time before there were space colonies for each country, the world came together. All the nations of the world agreed to make the first colony. They would have five men and five women from each country live on a colony together. Men and women were lined up and handpicked in each country. They were all brought to a America and put on a colony that was shotup into space. This colony was called Utopia.  
  
Only a year later all contact with Utopia was cut off. It was almost as though the colony had entirely disappeared, its people along with it. Soon it was completely forgotten. Little did the people of Earth know that Utopia was thriving and just as the newer colonies were developing gundams, they were perfecting their designs for the Ultimate Gundam.  
  
Meilin O'Riley walked through the streets of her colony all the while holding the hand of her grandfather. Meilin was 5 and was about to see a gundam in action. There was a long line of people waiting to see who would pilot the gundam. This gundam was special, not just anyone could pilot it. The gundam would choose its pilot.  
  
Meilin stood with her grandfather and watched as people tried and tried to make the gundam move. Men, women, even children were trying. By the end of the day no one was left except Meilin. She looked at her grandfather.  
  
"Can I try grandpa?" she asked him. Her grandfather looked down at her and smiled.  
  
"Of course." He led her up to the gundam. There was a group of scientists standing nearby.  
  
"My granddaughter would like to try," Meilin's grandfather said.  
  
One of the scientists said, "Come on old man. People have been trying all day. What makes you think she will be the pilot?"  
  
Meilin's grandfather was getting annoyed, "At least let her try."  
  
The scientist looked down a Meilin and said, "Alright."  
  
Meilin got into the cockpit. She stood for a few minutes and looked around.  
  
"I think my teacher at school said that when pilots want the gundams to activate they say rise something gundams and snap their fingers. This is the Ultimate Gundam so, RISE, ULTIMATE GUNDAM!"  
  
She waited and nothing happened. She was about to leave when suddenly the gundam activated. She was standing in a circle with black spandex shorts and a strapless top on. A revolving circle came down around her and it created a skin tight suit. She had to struggle to get her feet free, but in the end she could walk freely.  
  
She looked down at herself the suit was black with a light green circle over her heart. She moved her moved around and saw that outside the gundams hand moved in the exact same motion. She stood stunned. Then the cockpit door opened and the scientist and her grandfather stood awestruck.  
  
"How?" the scientist asked. "All the others said the exact same thing but the gundam chose you, a little girl."  
  
Meilin looked to her grandfather who said, "Of course, she is an O'Riley. Come on my girl why don't we let the people see their new gundam pilot."  
  
He led her outside. She still had on the black and green suit. When she stopped out, all the people on the colony were staring at her. Then they all erupted with cheers. Then a second later a gun shot was heard and Meilin saw her grandfathers arms go up and he fell to the ground, dead.  
  
15 years later  
  
Chibode Crocket sat in his home watching TV. Bunny was sitting at her desk working on some papers. Shirley was in her room reading and Janet was out jogging. Catherine was gone. She had gotten married a month ago. Chibode was now looking for a new girl to take her place.  
  
Chibode knew that one day Bunny, Shirley, and Janet would get married to their longtime boyfriends, so he was looking for someone to take their place.  
  
He was getting really bored so he decided to take a walk on the streets of Neo-America. He walked and walked, all the while he couldn't help noticing all the homeless kids.  
  
Chibode stopped to get something to eat at a hot dog stand. While waiting for the couple in front of him to get done he didn't notice a girl in a black leather jacket come up behind him. She saw his wallet and took hold of it slowly but surely. She almost had it out. When Chibode moved forward. She took her hand away. Then she just decided to go for it. She grabbed roughly and took off.  
  
Chibode turned and saw the girl running. "Awww, shit!" he said, and started running after her.  
  
He knew he could catch up with her easily. He reached out and grabbed her jacket. She turned and punched him right in the face. Chibode fell on the ground and layed still for a few minutes. The girl stood and waited to make sure he hadn't cracked his skull on the pavement.  
  
Some man came up behind her and said, "My God! You hit Chibode Crocket!"  
  
The girl looked at him, "Is that supposed to mean something to me?"  
  
The man nodded, "Yeah, Chibode Crocket is the hero of Neo-America and its gundam fighter."  
  
The girl looked at Chibode and saw he was sitting up. She put out a hand to help him up. Chibode looked up at her. He took her hand and stood up.  
  
"Well little lady, you sure do pack quite a punch," he said to her holding his jaw. "Now, why did you try to steal my wallet?"  
  
"Because I don't have one?" she said smirking. "I don't have enough money to eat."  
  
Chibode was about to tell her off but decided different.  
  
"Okay, first, give me back my wallet. Second, you're staying at my place tonight and I'll figure out what to do with you tomorrow morning." 


	2. Authors Note

Thank you for all the reviews. But I must say one thing. One person e-mailed me and told me that my story was very similar to Ace of Spades by Athena. When I wrote this I hadn't read her story. I do not appreciate being warned just because Athena and I both had the same idea. There are probably other people in the world who thought of it too. And the whole thing about it being set during the 13th gundam fight, well I also don't appreciate being told that it can't be set during that fight. I did appreciate all the other reviews though. Keep them coming.  
  
I haven't written for a while because a friend of mine has become very sick and I wasn't able to post yesterday or the day before because North Carolina had a huge power outage. Thank you.  
  
-Ashia 


End file.
